


One World Between Them - O

by ehimezol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehimezol/pseuds/ehimezol
Summary: Isa and Lea talk of stars and worlds.





	One World Between Them - O

inspired by Sleeping On The Roof by The Flaming Lips - I would suggest listening to it while you read.

\---

"You know, this probably isn't the safest idea you've ever had, Isa. I'm kinda surprised. Bringing us all the way up here…"

"Shh, Lea."

The two boys laid out on the shingles of Isa's roof, the cool summer air just sharp enough to nip at their noses and leave them pink with cold. There was only the sound of crickets, little chirps that told the friends that they may have been the only human being awake in the world but reminding them that they were not alone. Not that either of them would ever be alone, being the inseparable pair that they were.

"Why are we out here anyway?" Lea asked, tilting his head to look at his blue haired companion. The other boy's eyes were fixated on the sky, his eyes lidded partway. There was no response to his question and Lea frowned a little and settled back down against the roof. He looked up as well, his eyes reflecting the glittering stars, his brow knitted gently as he tried to understand what it was that Isa was so consumed by. There was something there, something he felt like he was missing, a blink away from figuring out. Then, he heard his friend finally speak.

"Lea, did you know," he began, opening his eyes a little more, "that there are other worlds around us? All those tiny specks of light…"

Lea perked up slightly, sitting up a little to look at the other boy.

"Oh yeah? That's not what my mom said. She said they were just, like, little memories out in the sky. The brighter they are, the more they're remembered by someone." He sniffed lightly. "'Cept, the only problem with that, I figure, is that like, who's rememberin' 'em? What if all the people around who remember them die, how're they gonna be remembered then?" The redhead shook his head and laid back down. "My mom's probably full of it though."

"She's right, in a way."

Lea glanced over again. Isa had raised his hand and was drawing his finger across the sky. He glanced over at Lea for a moment, then to the night sky, then back to Lea and he sat up to scoot closer to the redhead.

He settled down against him, resting his head on Lea's shoulder. The red haired boy was trying to morph his surprise by looking scandalized at his space being invaded, however failed at it badly. His acid green eyes widened as he felt his cold hand grasped in Isa's warm one, and his hand was brought up to rest between their shoulders for a moment as the blue haired boy positioned the other's hand. He straightened the pointer, his own fingers dancing lightly over his friend's knuckles to gently close his fingers into his palm. Then, he lifted both of their hands to point up at the sky.

"You see," Isa began, "this bright star here?" He pointed to the sky with Lea's finger, who nodded. His finger was dragged over the black canvas, meeting another glittering speck. Isa brought his paint brush along from dot to dot, sketching a masterpiece in the stars. "This is how they're remembered, Lea. Anyone can look up, find a picture, and they'll remember."

Lea had by now forgotten about the cold night, the sound of bugs chittering in the distance. He was warmed by Isa's body, his breath drifting to fill in the lines that the stars helped to create, and his voice was the only sound in the world.

"…do you think I'll be there one day, Isa?"

Isa startled slightly and tilted his head, enough to look at Lea's face. The other boy was finally intent on the sky, the smile gone from his face, and for a moment he looked so much older. Seriousness did not suit him. But, Isa smiled and he turned his gaze back to the world, and he nodded.

"Absolutely."

The blue haired boy closed his eyes.

"But, like I was saying…"

His friend glanced down, feeling his hand finally being lowered against his chest. Isa's hand never left, though.

"Other worlds. I have proof that those are other worlds, Lea."

"Oh really?" Lea raised an eyebrow. "Alright, convince me. I still think they're just stars."

Isa leaned away slightly, laying flat down against the shingles but never letting his hand drift away from Lea's.

"I go out here a lot. This is my favorite spot. You can see the entire city from here in the day time; at night, you can see the entire universe. And if you stay very quiet, if you focus on a star, if you really concentrate…" Mist drifted over them, formed by Isa's breathe. "…you can hear the worlds."

There was a snort from his redheaded friend.

"That sounds stupid. You're full of it."

"Just shut up and try it."

Lea hesitated before sighing in defeat and going back to concentrating. He focused on a particularly bright flicker, a small glimpse of orange licking the pure white like a flame. He could feel Isa relaxing beside him, the other boy's breath barely audible, his ears numb to the crickets cries.

For a moment, it was only him and that tiny sputtering light, Radiant Garden lost in a sea of black. He tried to listen, though not quite sure what sound he would hear. Would it be people talking? The bustle of a lively market? A school yard, a small family, a warzone?

There was a tiny sound. It thumped and resonated, and he was a little shocked. It sounded again, again, in a gentle rhythm, and it only took him a few moments to realize it was his own heartbeat. Lea was a little disappointed; clearly this was not the sound of a world out far in the universe.

Then, there was a second low drumming, not in time to his own, and he crinkled his eyebrows lightly as he tried to distinguish what it could be. There was a soft sigh beside him and he glanced over. Isa's eyes were closed, not asleep but content in a way Lea had never quite seen him. It struck him then that the second sound was his friend's heartbeat, filling in the silence that his own left.

"Do you hear the worlds yet, Lea?"

Lea blinked. He looked up at the sky again, the sound of two hearts echoing out into the galaxy. Then he smiled.

"Yeah. You were right. I hear them."


End file.
